Naked
by BoyOrgy
Summary: Things happen oddly as Sora has come to find, working in a overpriced chocolate shop was not on the agenda, nor was meeting the odd people he did, or hating a stolen best friend. But well, things happen and sometimes destiny isn't that cruel.Yaoi manypair
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Its here

Warnings: Its in the pen name

PLEASE REVIEW OR READ IT I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! ahem...yes, well um, on with the show...

Naked

By: BoyOrgy

I once thought I had it all. The looks, the popularity, the smarts…you know that ideal package. Until another little ideal package came to school who just happened to be a whole lot better than me. And it was over, all that I thought I had. And here I was now, trademark smile on my face this time trying to charm the customers into buying overpriced chocolate rather than entice the entire school to do my bidding. Yes, I was once that almighty and powerful.

Wistfully I sigh as another stepford wife nasally orders her one truffle for twenty five dollars. Wrapping it delicately in gold leaf I put it in a box and place it in a bag stuffed with pink tissue paper. All for one fucking chardonnay chocolate made very carelessly by the cook, Cid, whom I don't even think the customers realized made the damn things or else they wouldn't be shopping here. Instead, if they needed a poster boy for chef, Cid would kick Leon out cursing and he would stand around a bit commenting on raspberry this and vanilla that and we'd get a lot of money. Had to hand it to Cid, he knew how to deceive the people for sure.

"That will be 25.50" I brightly state, cynical thoughts buried beneath my often quoted as "angelic and innocent" face.

The women smiled queenly down upon me, reaching into her leather white bag and opening a diamond encrusted wallet to release a 100 dollar bill. She chuckled as if she was ashamed by the large amount.

"I hope you have change" she joked to me, thinking I was in the whole rich inner circle gig where I guess they laughed about how ridiculously rich they were.

Little did she know that I was not at all in any such inner circle, but I smiled as if I knew exactly what she was talking about and tossed her back her 74 dollars and 50 cents as if it meant nothing to me.

"Ah, for such a cutey why don't you just keep the change?" she beamed at me.

Oh wow, a good deed done my friend. I smiled again, graciously accepting it and tucking it into the belt loop of my pricey belt. I owned no such belt, nor did I own any of the clothes which moulded comfortably around my body. It was the uniform that I wore now and that I would take off at the end of the day to return to my own tent like rags. Not that I was by any means poor but the way the black dress slacks clung to me made me uncomfortable and the crimson button down was entirely too adult. I preferred my yellow clown shoes and shorts thank you very much. I preferred to cling to whatever scrap of childhood still remained with me.

Sighing, I leaned on the counter and propped my head up in my palm, blowing a strand of my spastic brown hair up and out of my eyes. Up, down, up, down.

"Having fun there?"

"Get your elbow off the counter"

I blinked, the synchronous voices blending my confusion. First, deal with the insult I instructed myself and turned to the door. Then promptly turned away…I'd deal with the insulter later. Next, the order. Leon was at the door staring at the small smear my elbow had left on the immaculate glass counter. Smiling just the littlest of a bit, I retrieved the windex from under the sink and skilfully rubbed my mark away with a towel. Leon raised an eyebrow to the door.

"Deal with the customer, then, lock up" and Leon left.

Yes, definitely one for words that Leon was. I turned and very painfully kept my smile in place.

"Yes, what can I help you with today?" I ground out, digging my nails deeply into my palms away from the customers sight.

It would be to rude to openly say I hated him, so I stuck to subdued body language and even that didn't seem to get my message across.

"Well well Sora, nice little set up you got yourself here, plenty of candy to fill that cute little belly of yours up isn't there?" he deftly reached over the counter and poked my belly and withdrew laughing.

"Oo, a little bit tense aren't we?" he smiled, remarking on clenched fists.

"Enough with the rhetorical questions Riku, mind moving your _very_ capable mind forward and making an order, though I don't see why you would need the chocolate seeing as you get literally tons of it everyday from the school" I said smoothly, forcing my nails to recede from their painful embrace with my palm.

"Tsk tsk little one, such a dirty mouth you have, you might have to wash it out with soap" Riku murmured, bending over the counter and pressing his index finger onto my tense lips, breath ghosting along my cheek.

"Riku, please make an order and leave Sora alone" Leon called from the kitchen door, slate eyes not responding in the slightest to my gaze of pure and utter adoration.

"Leonhart works here too, figured, you being the two has beens and all" Riku chuckled, retracting from his previous position.

I sighed gratefully.

"Not all of us are as lucky as you are Riku, say hi to your brother for me" Leon commanded and Riku looking sour turned away knowing that if he withheld one scrap of information from his brother, Cloud, he was in for it.

"Oh yeah, say hi from me too!" I chirped, excited at the mention of the spiky haired blond who was most unfortunately related to the prick before me.

"Whatever" he spat "I'll have two raspberries".

"Of course" I sang happily, if only to make him get out faster.

Wrapping them up hastily with an extra pink bow to attract the attention of every crazy stalker he had, I handed it to him.

"That'll be 50 please"

He glared at the four bows.

"I won't pay until you change the bows"

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought you would want your whole raving mad fanbase questioning you about your new love"

"Ribbons.off.now." he bit out, the bill precariously held between his two fingers.

Pouting a little in only the way I can I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"But, really, shouldn't you proclaim your love openly or are you really a cheating scumbag like everyone believes you to be"

He snorted.

"Sora, I don't react to that at all, so just take off the goddamn bows before I get your boss"

Narrowing my eyes beneath my false façade of modesty, I swing onto the counter top; encircle my arms loosely around Riku's slender waist and stared up at him blankly, carefully not focusing or else I would see those eyes which had already caused me so much pain. His fingers dropped the money in shock and with a shout of glee I caught it in the air.

"Yes!" I did a dorky little victory dance, stuffed the bag into Riku's still stunned hands and hopped back over the counter.

"Have a nice day and I hope you come back to Naked, the best chocolate shop in town!" I practically yelled and scurried into the kitchen, not missing Leon's quizzical raised brow.

"Sora, what the fuck did you do to our customer" Cid growled, roughly chewing on an already wet and stained cigarette end.

Cringing in disgust, I sidled away.

"Uh, nothing, just" I poked my head out to wear Riku was still clutching the bag in his arms, eyes hidden beneath a sheet of silver "uh…he's just sore cause he lost to me again!" I stuck my tongue out for good measure and picked up my normal clothes from the cubby hole in the corner.

"Yeah, well get him the fuck out of my store" Cid ordered, to which I responded with a muffled

"Make Leon do it!" as I pulled on my Mickey mouse shirt which was just a little bit to small from years of being lovingly worn, stained, and washed.

Tugging at the hem which rode a little bit too far up on my stomach, I sighed and forgot about it heading back into the kitchen.

"I got rid of Hikara, so you get to mop" Leon shoved the mop onto my chest and marched away.

Unlike me, Leon didn't have to change into uniform considering his normal, so called "casual outfit" was a pair of stylish leathers and white button down. Childishly I stomped my way into the dimly lit store and started to mop the already gleaming floors of marble.

"Hey kid, I left the keys on the baking table, lock up for me, you do any funny business, you fucking die" Cid barked and slammed his way out the back door too.

Wonderful. Trying to stop the inevitable I began to hum under my breath, a tuneless tune and not loud enough to block the pressing silence from screaming at my ears. Picking up volume, I started to mouth the words to a poppy song I heard on the radio earlier that day, and still no avail, the silence was prevailing. Biting my lip for an instant and hating the screams of the past I belted out the lyrics to my current favourite song. And it was poppy, and way to happy and girly and pink but the silence stopped its evil reminiscing ways and I started to smile as I danced with the mop.

At 7 o'clock I closed shop, securely locking the doors and finally making my silent way out of the back door into the much less glamorous side of the mall. Raising an eyebrow at a piece of rather intimidating looking trash that was skimming the pavement, I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed too the sidewalk that led to my lovely home. Party goers were just emerging from their dwellings like gossamer moths, their seductive wings primped and glimmering in the phosphorent lights that all but captured the scene of clubbing and raves and argh.

I clutched at my head in annoyance, dragging my fingers through the threads of hair glue that remained, trying to pull away the all too tempting thoughts of joining that glimmering crowd of love, drugs, and sex. Shivering, I yanked my jacket closer and steered away from a man that held out his hand in invitation. The club scene pattered out, the thick rhythm of bass no longer accompanying my feet on their lonely slap against the glass sprinkled sidewalk. We were walking into my district, my feet and I, where the few streetlamps not broken swung drunken orange ovals across the pavement, occasionally illuminating the faces of leering men, amber bottles clasped in their hands that stained dark onto dark ground.

I turned away, concentrating rather on the eerie sound of metal grinding against rust coming from the abandoned children's park. There two guys played…about my age, at least one of them was as he swung happily standing in an iron swing, his laughter kissing the sides of the corrugated iron and calling to me. Well, I had to go through the park anyway. Tensing my body to look big I swiftly turned off the sidewalk and onto the path into the park. Their laughter did not stop as I hurried on by nor did their play. I pouted, scolding myself for even the hope of perception.

"Hey there little girly" called a slurred voice from over my shoulder.

Hope still tapping its wicked beat, I whipped around to face one of those leering faces I tried so hard to avoid.

"Come with me, I can show you a good--" he trailed off on the overused pickup line, vomiting into the skeleton of a bush.

Cringing, I turned to leave when his beer bottle came up to meet the side of my face with one fell slash. Well, that had certainly not been expected was my lost coherent thought.

And when I say _coherent_ thought I really mean that, because after that I had many, many, _incoherent_ thoughts. Something about crayola and diamonds that liked the colour green, no ember, or jade? And pink elephants, and bumblebees that sang honey and a dirt Mohawk? And so the colourful darkness continued.

I woke up in a hospital, gauze taped to my cheek and a thin sheet that barely covered me. It was warmer than most though. I snuggled deeper.

"Oh, wonderful, sleeping beauty's awake, now could you please check yourself out so we can get another patient in?" the nurse asked roughly, looking at her stuffed clipboard angrily.

"Uh, yeah, of course, umm, what time is it?"

"Well, what was yesterday?" came a slightly nasal voice from the door.

"Uh, Friday, why?"

"Well, it's the next morning then" that same voice chuckled and slid into the light.

So diamonds really did like green…no, jade for sure. I gazed up at the man mythed at the way the small black diamond tattoos made him safe and dangerous; and the way his flaming red hair fanned out behind him like ripped feathers. A night moth, that's what this one was.

Somewhere the nurse muttered

"Oh wonderful, the freaks are here" and she left.

A moment later a second shadow melded into the light, this one just plain incoherent thought jumbled together into a person. A bright lime green sweater patterned with hideous neon pink triangles that hung unattractively on brown plaid corduroys with mustard yellow moccasins. His hair was a mess more than a Mohawk, a decision of frenzied hands with hair glue and uncooperative hair to bunch up into a thing at the top of his head, much left behind. Mullethawk, it had to be done at least once.

"Uh?" I blinked and a packet of saltines hurtled into my face.

I flinched.

"Oh, Axel-poo you'll hurt him, can't you see he's hurt?" the clashing one cooed, running to my side and petting my head muttering something about angry red porcupines.

The night moth, whom I supposed was said Axel, shifted, the numerous chains haunting his waist clinking as he did so.

"I didn't realize from the fact we were in a hospital, _Demyx_" Axel arched a brow.

Demyx stuck his tongue out childishly, returning to me with a warm smile.

"Ignore Mr.Porcupine; he's just scared of hospitals" Demyx assured petting my head while spastically trying to stuff my mouth with crackers.

"I am not!" Axel shouted indignant.

"What are you too man enough to have a flaw?" inserted a soft voice.

I perked up, spewing cracker fragments as I yelled

"MphRoxach!"

Demyx eyed the spat food oddly, hitting then quickly backing away.

"Ewww" he muttered.

It made me eternally gratefully to see my brothers pissed off at the world face. Leaping from the bed I clung to Roxas, Demyx imitating me and falling loudly to the ground with a groan of a dying opera singer.

"Yeah yeah Sora, I came to get you" Roxas patted my head as I nuzzled my false teary face into his chest.

"Okay, enough with the dramatics we have chores to do" pulling away with a brilliant smile, I went off in for the angry nurse with the clipboard.

Meanwhile…

"Do you want to die?"

"What's wrong with dramatics?"

"Yes, and its bad for your soul" Roxas stated looking at neither of them.

Axel considered, Demyx corkscrewed his face as he analyzed.

"My names Axel, got it memori-"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"zed." Axel finished with a spiteful glare in Demyx's direction.

Demyx however, ignored this ruination of Axel's trademark line and once again imitated Sora's joyous this time connecting with Roxas's slight frame, dragging Axel down too by his outstretched hand.

"Um…" I asked none too brightly.

But really there was no need to be bright in said situation, it was just too dumb. With Demyx affectionately snuggling Roxas from underneath him, arms encircled tightly around his waist and Axel straddling from above, hand oddly splayed across Roxas's heaving chest.

I simply smiled a tad bit manically and toed the doorway.

"I'll be going now…"

"No!" were the twin shouts of Axel and Roxas as I shot away.

"Sorry friends but work calls!" I apologized speeding far far away from the situation.

I arrived at the back of work tired, sweaty, and the gauze peeling off damp from blood or sweat or both.

"Sora?" I lifted my head from the exhausted crouched position I held on the back step.

"Riku?"

It was totally accidental. I was completely dazed from the entire preceding events of Axel, Demyx and threesomes and wasn't the backdoor a safe haven from rich bastards like Riku? Either way, there was no room to actively tell myself to avoid his eyes. But it didn't matter because or eyes met and that was that.

"Come on Sora" Riku said softly extending his hand.

I accepted, mind calm but for the thought that for a rich boy his hands sure were calloused. Cid and Leon weren't there but that wasn't the point of I didn't care because I had seen those eyes. Oh god had I seen them and they were the same as if it were yesterday. He hadn't grown younger and I certainly hadn't grown any older.

"Up ya go" Riku hoisted me onto the counter and my eyes followed him as he searched for a first aid kit.

"How did you get it?" he asked, rummaging through the mess of bandages and cream.

"Ran into something"

"Idiot" he whispered.

Silently he bandaged my cheek and silently I watched him, familiarity seeping dangerously hot into my stomach.

"Riku" I breathed and he flinched as if in pain.

"Get to work" Leon's ordered suddenly albeit softly.

From a trance I emerged falling gracelessly to the ground. Riku's feet walked away and disappeared from my sideways view. So skewed…

"Sora, come on" Leon gently lifted me up, pity and understanding edging onto his face.

I shrugged him off, giggling as I picked up my uniform.

"Never knew you were such a softy" I teased as I left out front.

The day dragged and I wondered idly what happened to the strange people I had met as the clock passed 5.

"Sora"

"Sora!"

"That's your name?"

"Bubbles!"

Four voices chorused at once. _Shit_…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well you know how it is

Warning: it's in the pen name

Naked

By: BoyOrgy

You could call it a strange situation at best. Five complete strangers sitting around a little plastic table while my wildly ecstatic mother served us dinner. Well, some of us were strangers, some most definitely not…I glanced to Riku and sighed pitifully hiding under my hair. Roxas rubbed comforting circles into my back and I smiled gratefully but he didn't see, he was too busy slapping Demyx's curious hand from the chains on his pocket.

"Oh Sora, you don't know how happy I am that you finally have some friends again, I remember when this house used to be filled with kids, or at least, when our old house used to be filled with kids, but no matter…here skinny one have some more potatoes" my mom's buoyant attitude made me smile.

"I am not skinny!" Axel retorted.

Roxas snorted

"Shut up scrawny ass" Axel shot at Roxas.

Roxas merely raised an eyebrow and began to eat. Riku I was glad to see was squirming from her last comment, profusely thanking my mom as she served him an extra helping.

"Ah, well, shall we say grace?" my mother offered, finally plopping herself down.

Roxas and I shared a smirk while the rest of them awkwardly complied with the handholding.

"Thank you dear lord for bestowing upon Sora, Roxas and I such delightfully hot and most hopefully gay boys at this table tonight, who without them, Sora would be left in some ditch rotting or becoming a prostitute or something equally as bad, which I'm sure _you_ wouldn't mind considering your such a fan for the homosexuals and all…"

Roxas and I choked on our laughter, squeezing our eyes shut from the tears at Axel and Riku's paired expressions of horror. Silence reigned, a lamp shattered somewhere down the street.

"Amen!" Demyx sang and dug into his food, Roxas and I quick to follow.

"Ahem…um, Mrs.sora's mom, you um?"

I hiccupped , food splattering the countertop, laughter binding my sides and halting my apologies.

"Gross Sora, real gross" Roxas said and speared a carrot.

"Yes Axel dear, what was your question? Oh and please call me Dolly (1)" she smiled, patting his hand.

"Your, uh, grace? Um…"

"Oh, that? Honey, it's just a joke, we don't really have a religion seeing as I work in sex shop that is marketing towards the male male crowd if you know what I mean, either way, I'm doomed to hell" she winked, Axel twitching slightly.

Riku neatly spooned food into his mouth, goddamn perfectionist.

"oh.ha." Axel said awkwardly.

Roxas, deciding to be a fraction nicer to the poor boy, reached over and patted his arm.

"She's a bit scary, but you get used to her"

"Does that mean I'll be coming here more often?" Axel suddenly grinned, twisting his hand so that it grabbed Roxas's own.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and snatched his hand back.

The rest of the dinner was silent, or at least for our half of the table, because once Demyx found out that Mom had a job opening he immediately started to badger her for an application, while Axel asked less _appropriate_ questions that made Roxas blush and Riku stop eating. I for one did not give up the delicious mounds of food, Mom was a good cook despite our depleted resources.

"So, you sell handcuffs Dolly?"

"Oh you know it"

"Colors?"

Mom tapped her chin in thought

"Pink, black, lime green and maybe yellow…"

Axel grinned and swooped Roxas under his arm.

"You see here, Roxas I think likes blue, you have any of that in stock?"

Mom grinned

"It could be arranged, but I had no idea Roxas"

Roxas roughly pushed Axel off and got up.

"If you idiots don't mind me leaving, then I'm going to go to my homework" and then Roxas was off in a huff, Axel whining "stay" after him.

Then dinner was really quiet, but for the whining of Axel and the scrape of knives.

"Riku's here" I randomly stated, pointing my fork at him.

"Yeah, honey, he's been here for awhile" Mom told me as If I was an idiot, in the actual sense of insane asylum dunce.

"Why are you here?" I glared.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You invited me, idiot" Riku stated, eating indifferently.

"Damn cheek!"

"Sora…your cheek wound doesn't affect your brain, even _I_ know that" Demyx boasted.

I narrowed my eyes at the smartass remark, pouted and promptly walked over to Riku, tugging him up and started to shove him out.

"Sora!" mom yelled, leaping up and attempting to pry my pushing hands off.

"What? What gives him the right to come into our house and eat our food huh? Who gave him the damn cake and let him eat it!" I cried, embarrassed by the angry tears that congealed.

Mom flashed an apologetic smile over at Riku and took me away, shoving me into my room and slamming the door.

"I'm so sorry about that Riku; Sora's just a little bit touchy over the new situation"

"I completely understand, no worries"

"Please, come by another time Riku, we miss you"

"Sora hates me"

"Don't say that…he'll come around, anyway, say hi to your parents for me will you?"

"Of course, goodnight Len and thanks for dinner"

I heard the door shut and the soft sigh of my mom as she pressed her forehead against the closed exit.

"Sora" she called, knowing I had left my room to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry Mom, I just hate it so much, I feel so dumb, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything, I just"

Her open arms were all I needed as I stumbled forward into their embrace.

"One day we'll get our house back" she whispered and I was the child again I so yearned to be.

Axel and Demyx left at about 10 after playing several games of Life with Roxas and I. Turns out they weren't so strange or bizarre, and that Axel wasn't some bad ass drug dealer nor Demyx an ecstasy freak. They were actually roughly the same age as us, Axel being 18 and Demyx 17. They went to the same school but nervously admitted that they hardly went because they were too devoted to their music. I thought it was cool, the way Demyx practically drooled over even the idea of music. He was really passionate. They were both really passionate, even Roxas lightened up to them a tad bit…a rare thing indeed.

"So, see you guys on Monday?" Demyx chirped, chin moving along with the words on my shoulder.

"You're actually coming to school…I'm honored" Roxas stated dryly.

"Only for you baby" Axel whispered, Roxas rolled his eyes and walked off to his bedroom with a wave.

"I think I'm in love" Axel mock swooned.

I laughed and pulled away from Demyx's slouch on me.

"Yeah yeah Axel, have fun with _that_, my brother is basically as bad a Leon or Cloud, or you know an icey thing"

He didn't respond, only grinned manically at Roxas's closed door.

"Uh-oh, he's determined" Demyx pointed out

"How do you know?"

"Look at his face, there's like evil in his eyes" Demyx rudely pointed at his face.

And it was true…if that maniacal grin didn't prove it enough. I cringed.

"I feel bad for Roxas"

"Right you should my friend, right you should…" Demyx said, and finally straightened up to go, tugging on Axel to follow.

"See ya Monday, and thanks for the food!" Demyx yelled over his shoulder, while Axel just waved.

"See ya on Monday" I whispered shutting the door.

A moment later, my mom and I squealed in excitement.

"Friends!"

"Weird friends"

"Gay friends!"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled and Mom and I fell to the ground happily.

Finally…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hello I don't own you! Wah.

Warnings: It's in the pen name

Review cause I love you and I love all those that reviewed! Did that rhyme? I wish it did…Wah….On with the yaoi and corruption!

Naked

By: BoyOrgy

Zexion was what you might call unhappy. Weaving his way through the masses of writhing sticky bodies, his sickle moon face hardly reflected the pure ecstasy and pleasure that flashed across their faces. If he was anything but unhappy at that current moment it would have to be pissed by the way his lilac eyes bore through the crowd.

"Kadaj, I need to speak to you…now"

"Now?" the silver haired 20 something asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes now"

"Really, right now?" Kadaj chuckled at the increasing frustration displayed on his nephews face.

"As in the current, present time, up to date, contemporary, this moment…now"

"How very Zen you are little one, alright, give me a moment"

Zexion cringed in disgust as Kadaj none too subtly pulled his hand out of the pants of someone bathed in shadow.

"Don't look at me like that, you have no idea about pleasure" Kadaj mockingly looked down at him, running a hand through his hair.

"Now…what is it you needed me for so badly"

"Father"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Zexion chose to ignore this and once again headed down the cement paint splattered stairs into the deep dugout where most of the clubbers danced, their bodies flashing like separate pieces of fallen glitter under the strobes. Getting Kadaj through the crowd was always a trek with restless hands reaching out to catch him, to which he would oblige for only a moment leaving them yearning for more.

"Could we hurry it up" Zexion begged as Kadaj dropped a quivering boy to the ground.

"For him? No fucking way" he shouted while looking for another catch.

"Don't blame me if he shuts down the club because of it then, I'm going to go read" Zexion hurried forward, halted by a hand at his wrist.

Breathing stilled for a moment, the few that saw the small contact dropping their partners in alarm.

"Don't fucking touch me Kadaj" Zexion hissed and ran away.

"Ooops, forgot about that"

¬!"£$&()+)(&$£"!¬

Monday morning…birds chirping, the smell of freshly cut grass reminding the teens that spring would soon be here…children screaming as Axel tried to burn a nest of birds.

"What the hell are you doing, get down from there!" Roxas yelled from the base of a small tree in the park.

Axel snickered

"Only if you catch me Aladdin" he sighed like Jasmine and hung from the tree like a large spindly damsel.

"Fall" Roxas said and marched forward.

Which Axel did, groaning on the ground for Roxas to come save him because he was "woooounded".

I laughed as Demyx kicked him.

"Hehe, you'd make a good toy"

"Only for Roxas" Axel grunted as he got up.

"Would you shut up?" Roxas yelled, hands tangled in his hair in frustration.

"Well, Roxas may hate you but I'm glad you guys came to school today, lunch hasn't been this entertaining in awhile"

"Ah, no worries little Sora-kins, we're happy to do it, how's your little cheek doing btwzssss" Demyx squeaked, pouncing onto the left over small band aid.

"Oh, it's doing fine" I batted his hand away.

Demyx cooed and nuzzled my neck with his mess of hair.

"I'll have you know that hurts…a generous amount" I laughed, shoving Demyx away.

"Hey Demyx look a bunny!"

"Yay!" and he sprang off towards a rather thorny bush Axel had directed him towards.

That was going to hurt but despite Demyx shrieks of indignation the moment was so perfect. A perfect moment? I searched my mind for the last time the sun shone with just the right amount of golden rays, and the little breeze that kissed our cheeks softly, eyes sparkling in happiness at merely being together. Such joy…when was the last time?

And then I shuddered because there had been a last time on a little beach not so far away…_Riku._

"Sora! Hurry your cute little ass up won't you?" Axel yelled from up ahead.

"What? Giving up on me already, tramp!" Roxas yelled, slapping Axel lightly on the arm.

"Jealous?"

"It was a joke god dammit!" Roxas murmured, hiding the slight flush on his cheeks by running away.

"Roxas baby!" and Axel took off after him, Demyx shrieking something like bunnies as he too followed them.

A perfect moment…

¬!"£$&())(&$£"!¬

"_Sora hurry up will ya, we have to finish the raft!" the petite form of Kairi sang, waving her hand from farther down on the balmy shore._

"_Yeah! Coming, hold on a second, I have the sail!" I exclaimed in joy, proudly waving the tattered white sheet back at her._

"_I don't really see why we have to make a raft when we have perfectly good boats over there"_

"_RIKU!" I shouted gleefully dropping the sail and leaping onto the older boy._

_We fell to the sand, the mounting tide tickling our entangled legs._

"_RikuRikuRiku!" I tunelessly squealed in a high pitched voice._

"_Sora.sora.sora" Riku sighed, propping his head up with his arm and gazing at me with those fond indescribable eyes._

"_Riku!"_

"_Riku?" Kairi cried from further down on the beach, dropping what she was doing and rushing towards us._

"_Oh god, I get it, my names Riku!" he shouted, pushing me off with a strength I hadn't remembered so I skidded on my back along the sand._

"_Wahhh, Rikuuuuuuu!" I cried, only a half felt pout on my lips._

_He whipped around, concern only revealing its self for a moment before his usual cocky self returned._

"_Still weaker than me Sora?" he laughed, reaching a hand out to pull me up._

"_Na-a! I've been training real hard with Tidus and Selphie and they say I'm getting stronger!" I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Sora, Selphie fights with a jump rope, even Kairi could beat that" Riku held me for an instant to examine the sand burn on my elbow before releasing me._

"_Hey!" Kairi yelled in indignation but her glad smile betrayed her._

"_Well then let's test that shall we?" Riku smirked, suddenly tackling me to the ground._

"_No-No- fair!" I gasped out between laughing as his hands attacked my sides._

_Kairi smiled, clasping her hands behind her back and thanking whomever that Riku was finally back…_

_¬!"£$&()+)(&$£"!¬_

"So-ra?" a low voice coiled hotly around my ear, staining it red.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks"

"You don't look fine"

"Maybe it's because _you_ work here" I snapped, unable to flinch away from his chest pressed against my back, mouth comfortably close to my neck and ear.

"Now is that any way to talk to your co-worker and _friend_"

"Fuck you Riku, we are **not** friends, and I absolutely hate the fact that you are my co-worker, hence exactly why I don't look fine!" I yelled, trying to repress the rage that coiled dangerously through my veins.

"Woah, sorry, hit a sore spot or is that still your stomach Sora?" Riku jabbed, hitting my true sore spot-the past- and he knew it.

"Whatever" I whispered, bowing my head and leaning against the back wall.

He chuckled and once again approached me, reaching forward. If there was any time for the bell above the door to ring it would be right now. His fingers were inching closer to a slim expanse of my stomach, arched in the characteristic "tickle Sora and cause much agony" position. Even with my protective glares and splayed hands he didn't stop. Ugh, why am I so damn defenceless?

"Riku, don't you dare even think about it"

"Doesn't that fact that I'm about to do it cancel that threat?"

Ey? Nooo, complex logic, brain death...Fingers causing me to shrivel away and bite my lip to restrain a bubble of unwanted giggles. I would not laugh in front of him…No way, no how would I do him that pleasure. And just as the blood trickling down my bit lip became too slippery and my mouth opened to release the laughter the bell rang.


End file.
